Peter et Gwen : Les Araignées
by Reic
Summary: Reboot de l'histoire de Brackets002. Peter et Gwen se font piqués par une araignée génétiquement modifiée. Spiderman et Spiderwoman en duo. Imaginez les graphismes de Spectacular Spiderman.
1. Prologue

Brackets 002 et Reic sont fiers de vous presenter :

**L'histoire de Peter et Gwen : Les Araignées**

**Prologue**

* * *

Le lycée de Midtown, il y a un an

Gwen grogna. Pourquoi les portes des salles devaient être numérotés si il n'y avait pas d'ordre ? La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait cours de Chimie Avancée dans un périmètre de 100 mètres.

-Salut, ma belle, dit la voix d'un jeune homme.

Gwen se contracta._ "Oh, s'il vous plait, qu'il ne me parle pas !"_. Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme grand et mucslé : le genre de personne qui ne vivait que pour le sport, et qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Gwen.

-J'suis Flash, dit-il à Gwen, avec un ton qui lui paraissait si stupide qu'elle aurait pu éclater de rire. T'voudra bouffa un morceau avec le grand Flash, parfois ?

Sa réponse, _non_, était déjà sur sa langue avant même qu'il ai terminé sa phrase. La seule écoute de ses paroles disait à Gwen tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir : il n'avait sûrement jamais apprit à dire "s'il te plait et avait aussi jamais du écouter des leçons de politesse. Sa veste sentait l'odeur putride de la cigarette à des kilomètres. Ses vêtements puaient l'odeur de la transpiration d'un son vocabulaire - si seulement il était possible d'appeler ça un vocabulaire, lui montrait qu'il avait aussi ignoré ses cours depuis sa plus petite enfance. Et...Qui appelle son fils _Flash_ ? Elle avait déjà rencontré des gens qui s'étaient présenté avec leur surnoms, et ses gens là n'avaient pas été ses meilleurs connaissances. Maid malheureusement, la cloche aurait pu sonner à tout instant, elle décida d'aller directement au clair.

-Non, t'es vraiment pas mon genre de gars.

Et la sonnerie retentit. En entendant ça, Flash partit dans une direction, en n'oubliant pas de bousculer Gwen au sol. En ruminant des insultes, elle se remit d'aplomb. Elle scruta les environs, à la rechercher d'un panneau qui pourrait l'indiquer dans quelle direction aller. Mais à la place, elle entendit un son, un son métallique, et un casier bougeant un peu a chaque fois. Tout en se rapprochant elle entendit un :

-Aidez-moi ! Sortez-moi de la !

Malheureusement, la seule personne dans les parages était Gwen, qui se rapprochait petit à petit du casier.

-Euhm...Y'a quelqu'un ici ?

-Malheureuseument, oui !, dit la voix, avec un air d'exasperation. Tu pourrais pas me... Tu sais...Me faire sortir d'ici ?

Gwen avait dèjç positionné ses mains sur le code à combinaison.

-Oui. Tu connais la combinaison ?

-31-47-6, répondit la voix.

Gwen fit le code, le rata, ré-essaya et réussit. Elle poussa la poignée et vit un garçon en sortir, pas du tout le genre de garçon qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Il avait des yeux marrons, des cheveux de la même couleur, des lunettes qui possédaient plus de scotch que de metal, et avait une peau pale : le genre qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à aimer. Juste une chose la surprit : il avait un oeil au beurre noir, du sang et des égratignures sur ses joues, et du sang séché dans son nez qui montrait une récente bagarre. Et encore, ce n'était que le visage. Le garçon la regarda, murmura un bref "merci" quasi inaudible, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers un autre couloir.

-Attends !, cria-t-elle en le suivant d'un pas tout aussi rapide. Est ce que tu sais ou est la classe de Chimie Avancée ?

Le garçon la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "T'es nouvelle ?"

-Ouais... Mon père a été muté, donc on m'a changé de Lycée, en plein millieu du trimeste. Bon, est ce que tu sais ou elle est, cette classe ?

-Normalement, oui, puisque c'est le cours ou je dois me rendre maintenant.

-Ah, ça tombe bien, dit Gwen. Et sans penser et demanda " Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?"

-Mon visage ? Il ramena sa main toucher une de ses égratignures. Oh, ses grâce à Flash et co, je ne voulais pas faire leurs devoirs.

Gwen parue surprise un moment. "Wow, des idiots."

-Ouais...

-Mais tes amis ne te défendent pas ?

-Je n'ai aps d'amis.

Ce qui surpris le plus Gwen fut son ton mélancolique. Elle leva sa main et dit : Alors tu en a besoin d'un. Je m'apelle Gwen Stacy.

Le garçon regarda la main devant lui, puis le visage de Gwen, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague et répondit :

-Peter Parker. Il souria et ajouta "Plaisir de te rencontrer".

* * *

**Et voila, le premier chapitre est finsih. Si vous voulez la suite, s'il vous plait faites un commentaire, j'accepte les reviews anonymes.**

**Brackets002-Startold**


	2. Embauchés par OscorpInc

**La maison des Parker, un an plus tard**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Grognant, Peter appuya sur le bouton snooze de son réveil. _C'est Samedi_, il pensa, _je peux bien faire la grasse matinée, non ?_

_J'oublie quelque chose, là, non ?_

Peter ouvrit un de ses yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait la tête posée contre un livre de la bibliothèque. _Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai encore mes lunettes !_,et vit une feuille, feuille qui l'excitait depuis le vendredi. Le papier l'avait informé qu'il allait devoir assister à un réunion à Oscorp Corporation, grâce au Docteur Curtis Connors. La réunion qui se commencerait dans moins d'une heure.

Peter sauta de son lit, glissa sur sa couette, se releva, s'habilla dans les vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille, et marcha vers son bureau, où un ordinateur modifié l'attendait.

Vous vous demandez peut être : mais à quoi peut bien resssembler la chambre de Peter ? C'est bien simple : une salle spacieuse, des murs peinds de blanc, et un mélange d'atelier d'electronique, de bibliothèque et de laboratoir de chimie. Et un lit, evidemment. Voila, c'est la chambre de Peter Parker. Il avait voulu se débarasser du lit "_pour avoir plus de place, tante May _!", mais celle ci lui avait clairement répondut "_pas de sommes sur des étagères à livres _!".

Il y a peut être un an, Peter avait supplié -totalement supplié- Tante May et Oncle Ben d'utiliser un peu de ses deux millions de dollars d'argent de ses parents (les Agents du SHIELD sont bien payés).

Bref, l'ordinateur de Peter était en mode veille à ce moment précis. Il appuya sur le bouton OF, le mit dans sa valise Oscorp (Oscorp est de partout !), prit sa feuille de papier et descendit les escaliers.

He faillit se ramasser par terre cette fois-ci grâce au chat, Felicia, que Tante May avait adopté. Gentil, mignon, ronron, mais elle était quand même parfois...irritante. Peter s'aggennouya pour caresser la chatte quand Oncle Ben apparu.

-Hey, bonjour, dit Oncle Ben, voyant Peter. "C'est bien, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu a te tirer du lit ! Une grosse journée, hmm ?

Peter attrapa son sac posé sur la chaise a coté.

-OUI ! Je suis trop excité ! Tu m'accompagnes, hein ?

Ben aquiesca. "Et Gwen a appellé. Elle a besoin qu'on l'accompagne, donc on va la prendre quad on passera devant chez elle. Au fait, comment ça va à l'école ?

-Douloureux.

Ben n'eut pas l'air surpris. "Je vois ça. Je crois que tu aurais besoin de nouvelles lunettes...

En entendant ça, Peter enleva ses lunettes et les examina. C'était maintenant officiel : il y avait plus de scotch que de métal sur les montures. Courtoisie de Eugène "Flash" Thompson, le jour d'avant. "Oh, oui. Je pense que je vais prendre des lentilles."

Ben s'étrangla avec son café.

-Mon dieu, Peter, tu as une idée de combien des lentilles coûtes ?

-Entre 200 et 400 dollars. Il n'y a pas de grosse différence entre le prix de base de mes lunettes plus ses réparations mensuelles.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais en parler à ta tante. Pendant ce temps, fais quelque chose pour cacher cet oeil au beurre noir, les gens qui en ont ne sont pas pris sérieusement.

5 minutes, 3 crèmes et 2 maquillages, et Peter était dans la vieille voiture de son oncle, dans une des places arrière.

-Pourquoi dans la place arrière ?, Ben demanda, toujours en dehors de la voiture.

"J'allais de laisser conduire ! Utilise ton permis. Enfin, je veux dire, n'était tu pas en train d'en parler avec ta tante l'autre jour ?

-Elle t'en as parlé ?

-Elle me dit tout, Peter. J'aurais pensé que tu le savais maintenant. Bon, donc c'est non pour conduire ?

-Non, je reste derrière avec Gwen.

-Awww, c'est trop gentil !

-Tais toi.

Ben murmura. "Langage, Peter !"

-Tais toi, please !

Ben souria. "Mhhh, si tu insistes..."

Peter regarda son oncle.

-Oui, j'insiste. Puisque tu vas conduire, tu ne pourrais pas appuyer un peu sur le champignon, vu que nous sommes dèjà en retard ?

-Ok, dit Ben, c'est partit !

**Vingt minutes après**

-Hey, Gwen, dit Peter, en regardant la super fi- (_Non, non, Peter, tu n'auras jamais une chance avec elle _!) -Gwen Stacy ouvrire la porte de la voiture. "T'as vu, si on est pas chanceux ?"

Gwen leva un sourcil. "Peter, ça n'a rien a voir avec la chance ! C'est résérvé aux " intelligents et perspicaces ".

-Et nous avons tous les deux cet honneur. Ouais, chance.

-Si tu veux... Bonjour, Ben !

-Hey, Miss Stacy,dit Ben, d'un air courtois. " Peter vous a dèjà demandé en mariage ?"

Peter grogna, mettant ses mains dans son visage.

-Vous voyez, il rougit, continua Ben, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. "Ahaha, désole Peter, je ne pouvais m'en empecher".

-Que quelqu'un me tue, maintenant, grogna Peter.

-Peux pas. Cette voiture de collection n'a aucune arme mortelle, et ce ne serait pas marrant de se crasher dans un mur. Bon, c'est à propos de quoi, cette convocation ?

-Dr. Connors va nous parler d'un serum composé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, donc ça va surement concerner le changement d'ADN.

Ben eut un air glacial l'espace d'un moment. " Donc en gros, vous allez fabriquer des stéroides de super-héros."

-Huh ?

-Non, rien...Je ne vais pas mentionner ça autour de tant May, en tout cas. Vous avez remarqué ?

-Quoi ?, demanda Gwen.

-Cela fait trois minutes que nous tournons autour du batiment principal d'Oscorp. Vous devriez être plus attentif, les enfants !

Il se gara près de l'entrée, et laissa sortir les "enfants". "Appelez moi lorsque vous aurez terminé !".

-Bye, Oncle Ben !, dit Peter, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Au revoir !, dit Gwen,

**A l'interieur du batiment**

-Puis-je vus aider ?, demanda une femme, sûrement secrétaire, à leur droite.

Peter s'approcha lentement du bureau et répondit .

-Oui, nous sommes ici pour la réunion.

-Oh, oui, bien sur...Un petit instant, s'il vous plait. Elle regarda l'écran de son ordinteur, et demanda "Vos noms, s'il vous plait".

-Peter Parker et Gwendolyn Stacy, répondit Peter.

-Un instant... La secretaire ramena son attention sunateur. "Voyons voir...Charlie Wiederman… Miguel O'Hara… ha, Stacy…" elle tendit sa main et donna un badge à Gwen. "Parker, Parker… Ah, vous voila !" Elle donna un autre badge à Peter, qu'il accrocha autour de son cou. "Laboratoir du Dr. Curtis Connors, troisième étage.

-Merci, dit Peter, avant de marcher (courir ?) vers un ascenceur non-loin d'eux.

**Laboratoire du DR. Curtis Connors, trois minutes plus tard**

-Ah, bonjour vous deux ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu arriver à temps !

-Bonjour, Monsieur, dit Peter, commençant a lever sa main droit avant de voir que la main droite du docteur était plus robotique qu'autre chose. "Donc...", dit Peter, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-J'imagine que vous savez quel est votre but ici...?

-Oui, Monsieur, dit Peter, en jetant un coup d'oeil à un projecteur hologrpahique. "Vous voulez que nous construisons une armée de Captain América's.

-Oui, dit Dr. Connors, se retournant vers le projecteur. "L'examination de l'ADN de Steve Rogers, le Super Soldat original, nous révèle que le serum a modifié son génôme. Nous voulons reproduire cet effet.

Gwen examina la projection au dessus de l'épaule du savant.

-Les méthodes traditionnelles d'implant de gênes ne marcheraient pas ?

-Malheureusement, non. Je vais vous montrer ce qui est arrivé sur notre souris, mais seulement dans deux heures, que vous ayez digéré votre petit dèjeuner. Certaines personnes ont...rejetés leur repas., et nous tenons a notre laboratoire.

"Génial...", était la parole de Peter, assis sur un bureau près du Docteur, ordinteur en main. Il était en train de synchroniser son ordinteur pour projeter des données. "Donnez-moi quelques secondes et..." "... Voila ! " Des centaines d'images défilaient dans la salle. "Je ne peux plus attendre que cette technologie soit disponible pour le grand public".

-Mais tu vas encore devoir attendre un petit moment, dit Connors, s'approchant de Peter, tout en examinant l'ordinateur customisé de Peter. "Donc, qu'est ce que tu fais, là ?"

Peter utilisa le touchpad de son ordinateur, envoyant un hologramme dans les airs. "Je viens de commencer !"

**Le bureau de Norman Osborn, pendant ce temps**

Norman feuilleta machinalement la liste des nouveaux jeunes employés d'Oscorp, et la liste des résultas scolaires de la ville. "Tiens, peut être devrais-je envoyer Harry à..."

Oh non.

Nononononononononon !

Le doigt tremblant de Norman était posé sur un nom. Peter Parker. Norman pria en un instant tous les dieux de l'univers que ce ne soit juste une coincidence, une enorme coincidence. Non, cet enfant ne devait pas être l'enfant de Richard et Mary Parker. Mais le Bouffon l'avait confirmé. C'était lui. C'était l'Araignée.

Norman se leva, reprenant sa logique. Parker était l'élève le plus intelligent de la ville- non, du pays, depuis Red Richard. Ce sera surement lui qui réussira a créer le serum. "Qu'en penses-tu ?", dit-il au Bouffon.

'Nous allons devoir être très prudent', dit le Bouffon. 'Donnes-lui du temps, qu'il puisse terminer le serum'.

'Puis nous le tuerons !'

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Reic-Brackets002**


	3. L'idée de Peter

_Huit mois plus tard_

-ARGH !, dit Peter, tappant son front sur la table en face de lui. Après un petit "Ow", et en ignorant les rires amusés des autres personnes présentes à la vue de la marque rouge sur son front, il demanda "Pourquoi ça doit-être si difficile ?".

-Parceque, dit un assistant un arrière plan, ce que l'on fait, c'est à dire passer une nouvelle couche de gênes, n'a jamais été fais. A part pour Captain America, bien sur.

-C'était une question rhétorique Charles.

-Merci, Gwen. Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tout simplement prendre un peut du génôme du Cap, l'enlever, l'obeserver, le cloner et lui rendre ? Peter mit son visage dans ses mains.

Docteur Connors racla sa gorge. "Y'a t-il un problme, Peter ?".

-Pas du tout, Monsieur. "J'ai la solution, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas un serum de Super Soldat. C'est MIEUX.

-Hmm ? Quoi ?

Peter regarda son ordinateur portable. "Il y a un an, j'avais eu une idée de la façon de créer une barette d'ordi de la taille d'une molécule. Gwen et moi avont travaillé sur l'idée pendant une semaine ou deux, et nous avons terminée avec ça. Il appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur et l'hologramme apparut dans les airs. Une molécule. "En gros, c'est un tas de bukmines, avec des atomes de silicone, tout attachés les uns entres les autres. Chargés élécrtiquement et programmés, les atomes peuvent effectuer une tache. Peter tappa desFor example—" and here Peter entered a few commands, and several restriction enzymes appeared—"You can make it control exactly where the restriction enzymes cut." He tapped several more virtual keys, and a thread appeared. If you were to look commandes sur sur ordinateur. Les enzymes et molécules fusionnèrent et s'imprimèrent dans la "peau".

Dr. Connors s'avanca. "Ca a l'air très bien Peter, mais-"

-Laissez-moi finir. Peter saisi des commandes sur l'ordinateur, et une pièce d'ADN apparut, prenant la couleur et la forme des autres composants. "Ce gêne a été complétement choisi au hasard, c'est juste pour la démonstration. Regardez vous pouvez aussi la diriger pour combler les trous, les améliorer. Le morceau d'ADN fusionna avec une autre molécule en l'agrandissant. "Ta-daaa !"

-D'accord, je suis imprésionné, dit Connors. C'étaitdu beau-très beau boulot pour votre age. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire 'mieux que le serum original' ?

Peter souria. "Savez-vous quel est l'animal le plus fort en terme de poids ?"

-Evidemment, le scarabé-rhinocéros. Attends attends attends. Tu veux remplacer le gène d'un humain pour le remplacer par celui d'un scarabé-rhino pour que l'humain puisse soulever 750 fois son propre poids.

-Ouais... Dit Debra Whitman, de l'autre coté de la pièce.

-En théorie, dit Peter, une injection pourrait transformer quelqu'un en une sorte de Hulk.

-Ou en une fille.

-Ce qui serait génial, dit un des assistants aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Bon, on travaille maintenant ?"

Dr. Connors passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Pas pour l'instant, il faut d'abord calculer le pouvoir auquel serait livré la personne." Il réfléchit avant de dire "Vous avez tous quartier livre pour aujourd'hui."

Vous seriez choqués si vous aviez vu à quel point le laboratoire s'était vite vidé.

La maison Parker, 45 minutes plus tard.

-Tante May, on est de retour !, dit Peter, en entrant dans la batisse.

-Oh, Peter !, dit Tante May, en sortant de la cuisine. "Tu es sorti plus tôt que d'habitude...Tu n'as pas été renvoyé ?"

-Mais non, mais non..., dit-il, en regardant en l'air. "Dr. Connors a dit que nous avions le droit de partir plus tôt. Et même, ce serait possible que je prenne la tête du groupe, étant donné que j'ai donné une bonne solu- Hey ! C'est qui ?

La rousse sourit de la table en lachant en petit "Yo".

-Peter, dit Tante May, voici Mary Jane Watson, elle est la nièce d'Anna Watson. Elle vient a peine d'emmenager.

-Plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Peter, s'asseyant à la place d'en face, et en lui serrant la main.

Un silence de mort suivi, avant que Mary Jane demande "Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?"

-Surement rien qui t'interesserais, répondit-il en jetant son sac au sol. "Lire, écrire, faire des projets, m'amuser avec des bidules, et je suis employé en stagiaire à Oscorp. Et toi ?

-Rien de spécial..., dit Mary Jane, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Silence. Un autre.

-Je peut t'appeler 'MJ' ? C'est moins long que...Tu sais...M-A-R-Y J-A-N-E-.

Elle pensa pendant un moment avant de dire "Okay, j'aime bien ça"...

Oncle Ben passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. "Huh, on dirait que Gwen a une conccurente" Il rigola, avant de s'arrêter en voyant une serviette,jetée vers lui, lui arriver en plein dans le nez. "Je ne vais pas ramasser ça, Peter."

-En fait, dit MJ, je l'ai jeté...

-Là, je veux bien la récupérer, dit-il en se baissant. Et si-je-puis dire, tu as une très bonne visée.

-Oh, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à jeter une balle contre la porte de ma chambre, donc...

-Tu vois Peter, si tu t'entrainais, tu serais un bon tireur ! Il ajouta vers Mary Jane "Il ne sait même pas jeter une balle au base-ball."

-Hé, je suis la, moi !

-Evidemment que tu es ici. Je ne te taquinerais pas dans ton dos.

Peter se retourna vers MJ, ignorant le discours de son oncle.

-Tu veux aller voir ma chambre ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mary Jane suivit Peter dans les escaliers. D'en bas, Tante May cria "Ne fermez pas le porte !"

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Elle a de bonnes intentions, dit Peter, sa main posée sur un cahier. "Et de bonnes intentions. Je reviens avec un oeil au beurre noir plus d'une fois par semaine. Bon, voila ma chambre !"

MJ rentra dans la pièce, et en scruta les recoins. "C'est un peu en désordre, mais ça va..."

-Oui, je sais, dit Peter, regardant une pile de feuilles déposées, la moitié concernant des machines en projet toujours pas finies-ou commencées, et en regardant les cartes mères déposées sur des tonnes de livres. "J'aime quand c'est plus 'relaxé'. Ca me fait flipper quand c'est trop bien rangé."

-Mhh, c'est qui ça ?

-Elle ? Peter regarda la photo accrochée au dessus de son bureau. "C'est Gwen Stacy. Une de mes trois amis que j'ai depuis ma naissance, en t'incluant toi. Tante May ne l'a pas mentionnée ?"

-Oh, c'est Gwen ? Oui, ta tante m'a dis qu'elle avait eu un énorme impact sur toi.

-90% de ma confiance vient d'elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je serais si ce n'était pas pour elle. Peter s'arreta, et changea vite de sujet, voyant ou la conversation allait aller. "Je n'ai pas assez de place ici pour faire tout ce que je veux, donc beaucoup de mon materiel est dans les combles du toit. Peter ouvrit une trappe, se servant d'une chaise. "Après toi.

MJ monta prudemment dans les combles. Des dizaines de boites étaient disposées, avec un bureau, un atelier, et beaucoup d'autre livres. Ah, et des proets à moitié finis, aussi. Des objets fais à la main étaient disposés, comme une statue faite d'un rubix cube.

-Je m'ennuyais, expliqua Peter.

MJ pointa un carton de rubix cube de sa main. "Tu les as tous terminés ?

-Oui. Ca me met en moyenne 20 secondes, si je compte celui que j'ai terminé à 4 ans.

MJ avait la bouche grand ouverte.

-Quoi ?

Lycée de Midtown, deux semaines plus tard

-OW ! Peter recula de quelques pas, en dehors de la cible de Flash qu'était son poing. "Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, Flash ! Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal avec ton vrai prénom ? Eugene vient du grec, et ça veut dire "bien naîs", donc vraiment, je te complimentais -Argh ! Peter tenait maintenant sur une jambe, se tenant avec les mains l'endroit où Flash l'avait frappé.

-Ferme là, Parker, dit-il en frappant Peter dans le ventre. "Je n'aime pas quand les gens m'apellent Eugene."

-J'ai remarqué, murmura Peter, se relevant lentement. Voyant Flash brandir son poing bien haut, il ferma les yeux et...

Trois secondes après, il ouvrit à moitié ses yeux pour voir Gwen se tenir entre Flash et lui.

-Lache-le, Thompson, tu réalises que tu ce que tu dis et fais à Peter, je peux le reporter au Principal. You do realize that everything you do to Peter, I can report to the principal. Et comme ça, tu perdras ton poste de chef d'équipe de foot !

"Elle bluffe", pensa Peter immédiatement. Si elle voulait vraiment le faire, elle l'aurait fait il y a longtemps. Deux jours après leur rencontre, elle lui avait dit que eux aussi auraient des problèmes en le rapportant au Principal.

Mais évidemment, Flash n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Flash la regarda dédaigneusement "Tu as de la chance, je ne frappe pas les filles, Stacy."

Gwen souria "Je sais."

Le laboratoire de Docteur Connors, plus tard dans la journée

-Okay, dit Peter, en inspectant des petis arcs éléctriques se former au-dessus de la solution noir-argentée. "Donc, la nanotechnologie a bien été programmée, on a les enzymes, et tout l'ADN qu'il nous faut pour compléter ce bon petit cocktail.

Dr. Connors fixa ses yeux sur la solution. "Maintenant, on le teste."

-Pas sur des animeaux !, cria un des partenaires de Peter.

-Pas sur des animeaux ? Tu préfère sur des humains ? Ca a très bien marché sur la simulation, donc pourquoi pas ?

-Tester sur des animeaux serait cruel !

Peter roula ses yeux. "Tu veux dire, tester sur des adorables petis lapins serait cruel, mais si c'est un animal qui n'est pas mammifère, voyons voir...Il remarqua une araignée, bougeant sur la table. Il la rammassa dans ses mains, l'examina et la tendit. "Voila, ça c'est parfait : une araignée commune de maisons."

Le stagiaire regarda, fronça les sourcils, et dit "Okay, j'imagine que ça va aller..."

Peter mit l'araignée dans une des jarres de test, pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuie. La solution étant prête, des nouveaux arc éléctriques se formaient. "Que quelqu'un me passe l'ADN, s'il vous plait".

Une fois ça fait, Peter donna la nanotech à Gwen, qui la donna a Connors, qui posa la fiole.

-Merci Gwen. Ok, écoutez-moi tous. Nous devons trouver un autre spécimen pour être sur que la transformation ne soit pas un miracle. Trouvez une autre araignée.

Reic et Brackets002.


End file.
